Latimer Lozanski
Latimer Lozanski (born February 11, 1992) is an American professional wrestler currently performing for IPH Wrestling. Known for his powerful kicks and his quick temper, Lozanski has held the IPH Championship on two separate occasions. 'Early Career' Lozanski was born in the small town of Monroeville to parents Tom and Donna. While Lozanski's early passion was playing various different trading card games, this all changed when he obtained his first job: a position as a librarian at his family's library. The Latimer Family Library at Saint Vincent College in Latrobe, Pennsylvania, which was historically owned by his family since the college was founded in 1846, served as an excellent location for a young Lozanski to explore various avenues of education. When Lozanski stumbled upon an autobiography written by wrestling great Sam "The Weight" Mann, he became instantly hooked on professional wrestling. In the years that followed, Lozanski enrolled at the Goldust Wrestling School where he trained under the tutelage of various iconic superstars. Using what he learned at the Goldust School, as well as harnessing his deep passion for books into physical aggression, Lozanski made his independent debut for NWA Midwest in July 2008. During his time on the independent scene, Lozanski held the NWA Midwest Heavyweight Championship on two occasions, winning his second title in a match against Freight Train that Dave Meltzer rated a perfect five stars. IPH Debut On August 21, 2011, Bleacher Report's Sharon Glencross announced that IPH Wrestling signed Lozanski to a lucrative, long-term deal to join the fledgling company as one of its top attractions. Unfortunately, travel issues prevented Lozanski from appearing on IPH's first show, Inagural Brawl. On November 11, 2011, Lozanski made his official IPH debut at Rumble in Ruskin with a victory against a similarly debuting El Vietre. Several months later at Ironman, Lozanski defeated El Vietre once again when the referee awarded Lozanski the match when El Vietre failed to show up for the event. On August 6, 2012, El Vietre defeated Lozanski at Fight for Your Right. IPH Champion After failing to capture the IPH Championship in his first title opportunity against champion Rick Tanner and El Vietre at Birthday Brawl, Lozanski won the title at Christmas Chaos. Later that month at Snowdown, Pete Hughes '''cashed in the '''Money in the Bank briefcase against Lozanski. The ensuing match resulted in a draw, and IPH management determined that Lozanski and Hughes would be co-IPH Champions. During this time, Hughes and Lozanski constantly attempted to cost each other the championship. As per IPH rules, if one of the co-champions would have lost a title match, but the the other champion would have defeated the individual who defeated them, that individual would become sole IPH Champion. On the May 13th edition of Adrenaline, '''IPH management announced a tournament to determine the sole IPH Champion. Pete Hughes won the tournament, ending Lozanski's reign at 148 days. However, Lozanski would reclaim the championship just two weeks later at '''Maim-orial Days. Lozanski would hold the title until Gold Rush when he would be defeated by Rick Tanner. Feud with Pete Hughes and Best-of-Five Series After losing the IPH Championship, Lozanski developed the belief that he had never, in fact, lost the title. As a result, Lozanski began bringing with him to the ring a replica of the IPH Championship. Pete Hughes took particular exception to Lozanski's perceived disrespect toward the championship. The two decided to settle their differences in a best-of-five series, a group of matches that earned both superstars the IPH-y Award for Feud of the Year. Prior to the first match, both competitors agreed on the following stipulations: if Pete Hughes wins the series, Lozanski must admit that Hughes was the better man; if Latimer Lozanski wins the series, Pete Hughes must be his servant. Outside of the ring, Lozanski faced a lawsuit with the NAACP regarding his derogatory comments regarding slavery on live television. The charges were eventually dropped. At A Challenger Approaches, ''Lozanski defeated Hughes in the first match of the series. Lozanski would also claim victory at Challenge Accepted'' ''in a strap match that was voted '''Match of the Year at the 2013 IPH-y Awards. However, Hughes was victorious in a submission match at Tapout '''and in a thirty minute Iron Man match at '''Evening the Score, which forced the series into a pivotal fifth match at The Better Man. Hughes forced Lozanski to say I Quit in the fifth match, then forced Lozanski to admit Hughes was the better man. After the match, Hughes smashed Lozanski's replica title. The Foundation At the IPH-y Awards show, Lozanski shocked the IPH Universe when he joined forces with Rick Tanner and Pete Hughes to form a group called The Foundation. During this time, the group would frequently attempt to filibuster IPH broadcasts by performing long speeches, often directed spitefully towards El Hombre, '"Skinny" Vinny Vicious, '''and newly appointed IPH General Manager 'Jeff Bridges. '''Lozanski often brought with him to the ring a table and a bottle of water, items that represented what happens when you shake the foundation of the company. Championships and Awards *IPH Wrestling **IPH Champion (2 Times) *IPH-y Awards **Most Improved (2013) **Most Hated (2013) **Feud of the Year (with Pete Hughes) (2013) **Match of the Year (Strap Match - Challenge Accepted) (2013) In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Cobra Kick *Signature Moves **Catalog Crunch (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker) **Biblio-slam (In NWA Midwest) **Guillotine Choke